Alternate Ending to Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension
by animaldoctor
Summary: What would happened if everyone remembered Isabella kissing Phineas? This is my take on an alternate ending to the disappointing ending to the TV movie.


_**Hi everyone. I am sorry that my new story, A Phineas and Ferb Story 2; A New Friend, is taking forever to complete. So, while I get that completed, here is a fun little story that I like to think as the alternate ending to the TV movie. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Okay, everyone, we're set," Major Monogram says to the entire room. Phineas and Ferb have had one of the best days of their life. Earlier that morning, they had found out that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, was a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A., the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. They had teamed up together to save an alternate dimension from the hands of another (and more evil) Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They had not only saved their dimension, but the alternate dimension as well from the hand of Doof and his evil Normbots. Now, they have found out that Perry had to be relocated, as if you find out your pet is a secret agent, they have to go away forever. However, there was another way. Doof's Amnesia-inator was in the headquarters, so now they had two choices: Either they get their minds erased and keep Perry, or they remember and Perry gets sent away. They have chosen to get their minds erased, and they are about to do so when:

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella raises her hand right before the Amnesia-inator is activated to ask a question. "Uh, yes?," replies Monogram. "So, none of us will remember any of today?," she asks. "That's right," replies Monogram. "Good," says Isabella. At that moment, she leans in and kisses Phineas on the lips. He gasps. "Isabella," he says rather cheerfully, as he realizes that the girl he had known all of his life had a crush on him. "Hit it, Carl," says Isabella. But, as Carl is about to hit the button to erase their memories about all of the day they had, Phineas yells, just in time, "Wait, wait, wait!"

Carl stops his finger in midair, an inch away from pressing the button. Phew, that was close. And now, for the question. "Is there anyway you can cut out a slight piece of our memories. You know, like, program the machine so that it doesn't erase something from our minds?" Phineas is thrilled by the answer by both Carl and Monogram. "Yes, yes there is!" "Well," says Major Monogram, "as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Agent "P."

"Trust me, it doesn't," says Phineas. "What do you want to remember, Phineas?," asks Carl. "The moment that Isabella kissed me." "Excuse me!?" exclaimed Isabella. "Does that mean what I think it means?" "Yes," said Phineas. "I have had a crush on you since I first met you. I could never explain why, but you are one of the nicest girls I have ever met."

Isabella dropped her jaw as he said this. "Are you kidding me! I have had a crush on you since then, too! Seriously, do you not notice the messages I give you? The time I blushed on that cruise ship? The time I made a decoration with your face and hearts when we were designing that clothes line? Paris, for crying out loud! I was trying to get your attention, because I knew this was probably the only chance I could have gotten to win your heart. Seriously, how clueless can you be in one summer, which, by the way, seems a lot longer than 3 1/2 months?"

"Sorry, Isabella," said Phineas. "I guess I really am clueless about this love thing. But I was also really nervous. I guess I tried to seem coll when my heart was racing inside. You are one if the best girls I have ever met, and I am sorry I didn't get your messages sooner. I love you.""Oh, Phineas!" exclaimed Isabella, as she embraced Phineas in a hug. "Sir," said Carl,"are you crying?" "No," replies Monogram, "I am sweating through my eyes."

"Now, I hope I remember how to do this, "said Carl. He didn't remember much of the controls of the machine, since he hadn't used it in years. He did remember, and he cut out the piece of the memory. "Alright, all set," said Carl. "Alright then," said Phineas. "Hit it, Carl." "Aw, you copied me," said Isabella as all but that one piece of memory was erased.

"What happened? Where are we?," asks Jeremy. "Hey," said Phineas, "Why is Perry wearing a hat?" "Oh, for crying out loud," said Monogram. As Carl sets up the Amnesia-inator up again, Monogram asks Perry, "Agent P, would you please go hide behind something?" This time, their minds are (almost) completely erased, and Phineas, Isabella, and the rest of the gang lived the rest of the summer the best they could, calling it the best summer ever.

_**I really hope you enjoyed this little snippet of story. Make sure to look out for my new story, A Phineas and Ferb Story 2: A New Friend, hopefully uploading soon. If you liked this and my other story, please leave a review saying what you liked and how I can improve. Also, a brand new episode of Phineas and Ferb, Operation: Crumb Cake, is airing on Monday, July 14, on Disney XD. It involves Isabella sending a love letter to Phineas and instantly regretting it. She tries to get the letter back before it is too late with the rest of the Fireside Girls. Make sure to watch it, and I will see you next time. Bye!**_


End file.
